Diario Mediterráneo
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Francis tiene sueños normales, por una vez.


Día 25. Ya han pasado casi tres semanas desde que partí de mi hogar en París, en busca de "ella". Esa persona, única en el mundo, que puede detener mi corazón con solo mirarla. Esa persona que siempre he estado buscando, y que por mucho que probase suerte en cada persona que me cruzaba por la calle, nunca encontré. Así que decidí salir de mi hogar, y conocer mundo, empezando por el mar Mediterráneo. Lleno de bellas chicas morenas españolas, italianas, francesas, griegas... Pero hasta el momento, por muy bellas que sean, y por mucho sexo que tenga con ellas, ninguna es capaz de llenar mi corazón.

Pero entonces, mientras iba en barco por el mar, encontré una isla llamada "Mallorca", el lugar desde el que escribo. Hay gente de todas las nacionalidades europeas aquí, parecía la capital de la fiesta, así que me quedé a pasar unos días para conocer todo tipo de gente y culturas. Me encontraba en mi balcón, observando la luna llena encima de todo el jolgorio de la ciudad costera. Y entonces bajé la vista, para ver a una chica morena quieta, en medio de la plaza, observándola también. Para mi sorpresa, se giró y me miró, pillándome totalmente desprevenido mirándola a ella. Me guiñó un ojo, y se fue caminando, mezclándose con la gente.

Rápidamente salí de mi habitación y corrí hacia la calle, pero... No pude encontrarla por ninguna parte. Había desaparecido, como si fuera un ángel al que se ve durante un instante. Y gracias a esa visión tuve fe. Fe en que la encontraría, la buscaría por todas partes, y la conocería. Con tan solo un guiño se había ganado mis pensamientos esta noche. Entonces, detrás mía, escuché unos tacones acercarse, y una mano suave se posó en mi hombro. Al girarme, la vi. Una chica de estatura normal, delgada, de pelo negro liso, que recorría su rostro y acababa en sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido de flores, rosas, que cubría un cuerpo con una piel muy blanca y de apariencia delicada.

Chica: ¡Hola, chico de la luna!

Francis: ¡Ho-hola! ¿Tú también estabas mirándola cierto?

Chica: Es que al verte, me pregunte qué estarías observando. Pareces tener un lado romántico y tierno...

Francis: ¿Puedes decir eso de mí sin conocerme?

Chica: Así es... Se me da bien indagar sobre las personas. ¿A tí no?

Francis: ¡Po-por supuesto! Lo que quiero, lo consigo...

Chica: Ya veo... ¿Como te llamas? -dijo, mirándole con ojitos tiernos-

Francis: F-Francis... ¿Y-y tú?

Chica: Te propongo algo... diviérteme, y te lo diré.

Francis: Oye, eso no es justo...

Chica: Así son las normas, querido Francis. Lo tomas, o lo dejas... -dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a él, coqueteando y tocándole el pecho-.

Francis: D-de acuerdo... ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar primero?

Chica: Mmm buena idea, tengo hambre.

La chica, aunque dijera que le parecía bien comer, la mirada le decía que quería comer "otra cosa". Intenté controlarme, ya que nunca había estado en una situación así, donde ella me dominaba completamente con sus encantos. La lleve a cenar, a un restaurante francés por supuesto. Y allí pedí lo más caro para saciar nuestro apetito, y de paso ganarme su estómago para empezar. La velada fue divinamente, hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre todo nuestros hogares, nuestros orígenes. Ella había vivido siempre en esa isla, sin salir de ella nunca. Ansiaba conocer gente de otros lugares del mundo, conocer sus culturas y su manera de pensar. Parecía como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, puesto que hablábamos sin tapujos.

Luego fuimos a bailar a una playa cercana, donde la fiesta duraba toda la noche y madrugada. Normalmente habría pensado en cosas pervertidas con ella, sobre todo al ver esos movimientos tan sexys que hacía al bailar. Pero por algún motivo con ella no podía. Se estaba creando una conexión entre nosotros en esta espectacular noche. Ella parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien, diviertiéndose conmigo, sobre todo porque cada vez se pegaba más a mí, y la gente ya nos veía como una pareja. Tras bailar nos quedamos sentados en la orilla del mar, observando la luna que nos unió, y agarrados de la mano.

Chica: Me lo he pasado muy bien Francis.

Francis: Yo también contigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Chica: Así... ¿enamorado? -dijo, mirándole a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su mano-.

Francis: Yo no... esto...

Entonces la chica se acercó, y acarició mis labios con los suyos, suave y lentamente. Ciertamente, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Ella era la chica que estaba buscando, aquella que me dejaba paralizado con tan solo mirarme. Nunca antes deseé tanto conocer el nombre de una chica, como el suyo.

Francis: Pues... ¿significa esto que me dirás tu nombre, _mademoiselle_?

Chica: Creo que te lo has ganado... Mi nombre es...

En ese momento se movió y quiso hablarme al oído, susurrándome su nombre. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, todo se volvió negro. Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos, vi que me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Ella no existía, salvo en mi cabeza? Frustrado, me levanté, sintiendo como si faltase algo en mi corazón. Al mirar la mañana por la ventana, entre la gente que había por la plaza, la volví a ver, pero desapareció con tan solo un pestañeo. No sabía quién era esa chica, ni si de verdad existía. Solo se que, por un momento, fui FELIZ.


End file.
